Little Secrets
by docsangel
Summary: Vickie's niece Riley lives in the apartment on her property and falls for one of the bad boys. But will the shy girl next door be able to finally find her voice and speak or will she live with this little secret forever? Time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I came to live with my Aunt Vickie about six months ago and I do the books for her. I live in the mother-in-law suite behind the main house. I rarely ever go into the main house. I do all my work at my house and am pretty closed off. I walk into the main house to get Vickie to sign off on the bills for me to pay and then head back out to my little hideaway. Before I do, I see him. I pass some Mayans as they walk in and I nod as I pass with my head down. I've seen him before. Tall, sexy, bad boy swagger to him. Hair you want to just run your fingers through. As I pass, he says "Hey." as he nods and I just shy away and hurry out the back door. I almost run to my apartment and shut the door. I see him every few days here and he's the most beautiful man I've ever seen. I sit down on the couch as reality sets in. He's in the main house, right now, probably with one of the girls on his lap. It hits me that it will never be me. Even if I could get the courage to talk to him, he'd never go for a thick girl. Who am I kidding? I put the paperwork down and start getting the checks ready to mail out in the morning before heading to bed...alone...again...thinking about him.

I wake up the next morning and hear the bikes leaving. I walk into the main house and pour a cup of coffee before heading back out to my apartment with my head down. "Morning Riley." Vickie says. "Morning V." I say back. "You okay?" she asks and I just nod my head yes. "No she's not." One of the girls says. Vickie looks at her and then back at me and asks "What's wrong?" Before I can answer, Callie answers for me. "She's got a thing for one of the guys and won't even talk to him." she says. Vickie looks at me and asks "Who?" I look down at my coffee and say "Doesn't matter." before turning to walk away and Vickie grabs my arm. "Who is it Riley?" she asks. "Angel." I say before pulling away and walking out the door and back to my house.

That evening, I am in the kitchen getting a bottle of wine to take out to the house when I hear the bikes pulling in. Great. I get the wine and popping the cork before heading towards the back door. When I open the door, he's standing there. "Excuse me." I say softly as I lower my head and slide by him. "Have a good evening." Angel says as I pass and I hurry out the door and to my apartment. Shit. I get inside and lock the door before popping the cork and taking a long pull from the bottle. Wine just won't do it tonight. I look out the window and can see inside the main house. I see him sitting there with Callie on his lap. I walk away from the window with tears in my eyes. That will never be me.

I don't leave the house for the next three days and I don't speak to anyone, just keeping to myself when there's a knock on my door. I open it to find Vickie standing there. I let her in and we walk to the couch. "Alright Novio, talk to me." she says. "Nothing to talk about." I say. "You've not left this house in three days. Talk to me." she says. I sigh and say "I saw Callie with Angel the other night, sitting in his lap making out. I know she's just doing her job but, V, that will never be me. He'll never notice me like that." I say as the tears start falling again. "You don't know that." she says. "Yes. I do." I tell her. "How do you know?" she asks. "V, I can barely speak to him. He says hi and I clam up and run like a little fucking school girl." I tell her. "Then let's change that." she says. "What?" I ask confused. "I think I have a solution to your problem." she says as she places her solution in my hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What's this?" I ask. "A phone." she tells me. "What? No." I tell her. "Take it." she tells me as I try to hand it back to her. "V, I can't call him. I can't talk to him." I tell her. "Then don't talk until you're ready. Until then, text him." she tells me. "And tell him what? Hey I'm the girl that freaks out and runs every time you say hi?" I ask. "No. When a new girl starts working for me, I tell them to come up with a name to go by. An alter ego. Someone that allows them to be anyone but themselves." she tells me. "You want me to make up a name and pretend to be someone else?" I ask. "Be anyone you want to be." she tells me. I think about it for a few minutes before looking at the phone and saying "Yeah. Okay. But who am I?" I ask her. "That's up to you. Be the queen for all I care. Just talk to him." she says. "Queen. Reina. That's it. Reina." I say. I look at the phone and like she's reading my mind she says "His number is already programmed in." I hug her and say "Thank you V." She smiles and says "Now, dinner is at six, just us girls and I expect some kind of update." she tells me as she stands up. Once V is gone, I look at the phone and pull up the text app. Adding his number to the contact, I type out the first text.

 _R: Hola Angel_

 _A: Hola. Who's this?_

 _R: A friend._

 _A: This friend got a name?_

 _R: You can call me Reina._

 _A: Well, Reina, how did you get my number?_

 _R: A friend._

 _A: Ah. So, what can I do for you Reina?_

 _R: So many things._

 _A: Really now? Care to share?_

 _R: In time. Just wanted to say hello. Have a good night Angel._

 _A: You too Reina._

I put the phone down and re-read the texts. Maybe he won't think I'm completely insane. I head into the main house and help get ready for dinner. "So, you text him?" Vickie asks. "Yeah." I say. "He text back?" she asks. "Yeah. He did." I tell her and pull up the texts. She reads them and says "Short conversation but looks like you might have gotten into his head a little." Callie looks over my shoulder and says "So my idea worked?" she asks. I look at her and she says "Had to find a way to get you to talk to him. Hate seeing you moping around." she tells me. I hug her and say "Thank you Callie." She smiles and we go back to getting things done for dinner. Sitting down to eat, we talk more about me texting Angel and Vickie tells the girls. "None of you are to say anything to him about knowing about this or who she is. She needs to do this in her own time." They all agree and Callie asks. "You gonna text him while he's here?" I look down and say "I don't know." Lisa says "You should. Really get in his head." she says. "And what, think about him going to bed with one of you?" I ask. "At least he'd be thinking about you." I look at her and she smirks. "Should I? Seriously?" I ask. "Oh yeah." Callie says. "You guys are really behind me on this aren't you?" I ask and they all nod their head yes. "Shit. I love you bitches." I say and they all laugh. After dinner, I head back to my apartment and sit with a glass of wine when my phone buzzes with a text.

 _A: Hola Reina._

 _R: Hola Angel. How is your night going?_

 _A: Having a little trouble._

 _R: Really? Wanna talk about it?_

 _A: Yeah. Got this text from this chick and can't seem to stop thinking about it._

 _R: What can I do to help?_

 _A: You could tell me what you look like._

 _R: Brown hair, short, thick thighs, ass to match, nice rack._

 _A: Fuck. What are you wearing?_

 _R: What would you say if I told you only a pair of boyshort panties and a tight tank top?_

 _A: I'd say I was on my way over and to be ready for me._

 _R: Oh I'm ready Papi._

 _A: Fuck. My dick is so hard right now._

 _R: Too bad I'm not there._

 _A: What would you do?_

 _R: Baby, you can't imagine the things I'd do to that big dick of yours._

 _A: Goddamn. Tell me what you'd do._

 _R: I'd run my tongue up the underneath of your shaft before taking your hard cock in my mouth. Moaning on your cock while you thrust in and out, hands in my hair controlling the pace. Sliding up and down until you cum down my throat, swallowing every drop._

 _A: Holy fuck. Damn I need a cold shower._

 _R: Think about me. Goodnight Angel._

 _A: Damn. Goodnight Reina._

I look at my phone with a smile on my face. I can't believe I just did that. Maybe this was a good idea after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I wake up the next morning and head into the main house for coffee. Sitting at the table, Vickie comes in as I am looking at my phone, re-reading the texts from last night. "Morning." she says. "Morning V." I say. "You heard from your friend this morning?" she asks. "Not yet but he texted me last night. Guess I did get in his head a little." I tell her as I hand her my phone and she reads the texts. "You really said this?" she asks and I nod my head. "I don't think I have ever been this proud of you Bebita." she says as Callie walks into the kitchen. "Why are we proud?" she asks as she gets a cup of coffee. Sitting next to Vickie, she hands her my phone and when Callie reads the texts she looks at me and says "I'm really fucking proud of you. This is good shit." she tells me and I start laughing. About that time, there's a text come through. "You're man's texting." she says. I take the phone and coffee and head back to my apartment.

 _A: Morning Reina_

 _R: Morning Angel. How was your night?_

 _A: Hard. But I managed._

 _R: Good to know._

 _A: So, what are you doing today?_

 _R: Just working and deciding what to wear tonight._

 _A: Something special?_

 _R: Depends. You texting me tonight?_

 _A: You gonna wear something skimpy?_

 _R: Or nothing_

 _A: Fuck. You're gonna make me go to work with a hard on._

 _R: Poor Angel. You know...I thought about you last night._

 _A: Really. What did you think about?_

 _R: What I want to do to you. Played with myself a little. Cried your name when I came._

 _A: Holy fuck. Shit. Bebita you're killing me._

 _R: I wished my vibrator was you. I came so hard._

 _A: Shit Reina. You're gonna kill me._

 _R: At least you'll go with a smile. Have a good day at work Angel._

 _A: I need a cold shower before work. Text you tonight?_

 _R: I'll be waiting._

I look at the texts and still can't believe I'm sending this shit to him. But at least he's interested. I get started on my work and when I get done, it's after five. I get up and head to the kitchen and see the guys walking into Vickie's. I see him sitting in one of the chairs and he's looking down at his phone. Remembering what the girls told me, I pick up my phone and sit at the table and start texting.

 _R: Miss me Angel?_

 _A: I was just thinking about you._

 _R: Really now? What were you thinking?_

 _A: About the things you said you wanted to do to me. Sitting here with my brothers and can't even enjoy it._

 _R: Awe. Baby, why not?_

 _A: Because the girl I'm thinking about isn't one of the ones here._

 _R: Really. What would you do if she were?_

 _A: Well I damn sure wouldn't be sitting with my brothers. I'd have her in one of the bedrooms and be buried deep inside her making her cry out my name._

 _R: Mmmm. Something to think about when I get my vibrator out. Would you make me scream your name?_

 _A: All night long baby. Fuck. I'd bend you over and bury my cock so deep in you and fuck that pussy raw. You wouldn't walk right for days._

 _R: That a promise baby?_

 _A: Hell yeah. One I intend to keep._

 _R: I'm gonna hold you to that._

 _A: Well, to do that, we'd have to meet._

 _R: We will. When the time's right._

 _A: Soon?_

 _R: Soon baby. I promise. Now, go find a girl and work out that frustration thinking about me._

 _A: Nah. Don't need them. Just have to handle shit myself._

 _R: Mmmm. I think I will too. Go have some fun baby. Think about me._

 _A: Oh trust me. I am._

 _R: Goodnight my Angel._

 _A: Goodnight my Reina._

I look at my phone and smile. I look back out the window and see him head towards the stairs, alone. He turns when one of the girls stops him and he shakes his head no. He turned her down. I can't believe he turned her down. The smile on my face gets wider and now I am so glad I took the girls' advice. I go to bed and think about the man that has invaded my dreams for the past few months knowing that he's in bed alone...just like me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Waking up the next morning, I get up and head to the main house for coffee. "Morning V." I say. "Morning little one. How was your night?" she asks. "Productive." I tell her smirking. She looks at me and says "You look different." I smile and say "I feel different. You know, I was watching through the window last night and saw him looking at his phone so I texted." I tell her. "I thought that was you he was texting. His face lit up when you sent that first text." she says and I smile. "He went to bed alone." she tells me. "I know. I saw Lana talk to him and him turn her down." I tell her and she sits down. "You know, texting will only last so long." she tells me. "I know. I have an idea to run by you." I tell her and she nods that she's listening. "I thought about sending him some voice clips, teasing him and work my way up to phone calls." I tell her. "Sounds like a plan." she tells me.

I walk back out to my apartment and head to my bedroom. I pull up the voice recorder, lay on the bed after stripping down, and turn on my vibrator. I record myself and all you hear are little moans and whimpers until I go to find my release and I call out, moaning Angel's name. After I get dressed, I send him a little text with the voice clip saying _Thinking about you baby._ And I click send.

 _A: Holy fuck Bebita._

 _R: Like that baby?_

 _A: Oh yeah. Shit. That was sexy as fuck baby._

 _R: Thought you'd like something to listen to the next time you go to bed alone._

 _A: You know, having a hard on while I'm working ain't fun._

 _R: Well, I was thinking about that. Maybe we could change things up a little._

 _A: How's that Novio?_

 _R: What would you say to us talking tonight? Instead of texting._

 _A: Mmmm. Oh yeah. Get to hear that sext voice? Fuck yeah._

 _R: Maybe we could have a little fun. I could hear you moaning my name this time?_

 _A: Absolutely corazon._

 _R: I'll be waiting for you._

 _A: I'll be calling. Talk to you tonight mi Reina._

 _R: Be safe today mi dulce._

 _R: Siempre Bebita._

I look at my phone and smile. Now just to get myself ready for him to call. This is a big step for me. I hope I don't completely spaz out. I walk into the main house and find Vickie. "I need your help." I tell her. "What's that?" she asks. "I did what I said and sent the clip and suggested we talk tonight instead of text." I tell her. "And you're freaking out that you are gonna completely freak." she says. "Yeah." I tell her. "Drink a little wine. It will loosen you up but not get you drunk. It's going to be fine. Honey, I saw him yesterday and he asked me for advice." she says and I look at her shocked. "What did he ask about?" I ask. "He said he's been texting this girl and he's completely into her. Like hasn't touched anyone since he started talking to her and wants to know how to get her to move past texting." she tells me and I smile. "What did you tell him?" I ask. "To let her take things in her own time that if she's texting that means she's shy but not to give up on her." she tells me. "He told me he wasn't giving up that she was his girl." I look at her shocked and she says "You have him honey." I sit down in the chair in shock. Callie walks in and says "You told her about him calling her his girl didn't you?" she asks. Vickie nods and says "And little one here texted him earlier and made arrangements for him to call her tonight. Sent him a little erotic voice clip." she tells Callie. Callie walks over to me and cups my face. "Listen to me. You are Reina. You're his Queen. You have him honey. Half the battle is won. Just take shit at your own pace." she tells me and I nod. "Thank you guys. Seriously. I don't know what I would do without you." I tell them. Now just to wait until tonight when he calls.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sitting in my bedroom that night, a pair of cotton shorts and a light tank top and a bottle of wine beside the bed, I have my phone in my hand waiting on him to call. Half a bottle in, I am still sitting here looking at the phone and still no call. I finish off the bottle and look at the clock and it's after midnight and still no call. Putting my phone on the charger, I take the empty bottle and the glass to the kitchen and head back to bed. Maybe talking to him was a bad idea. At least now I know.

Waking up the next morning, I head into the main house for coffee and see Vickie sitting at the table drinking hers. "Morning little one." she says. "Morning V." I say without looking at her. "How'd your talk go last night?" she asks. "It didn't. He didn't call." I tell her. "Shit baby. Maybe something came up with the club." she says. "Yeah. Maybe." I say as I walk back out to my apartment, coffee in hand to get started on my paperwork. Sitting at the computer, on my bed, I look at my phone and still nothing so I go about work. A little after noon, my phone buzzes with a text...from Angel.

 _A: Sorry I didn't call last night._

 _R: No worries._

 _A: I really wanted to talk to you._

 _R: It's okay._

 _A: Are you okay?_

 _R: Yeah. I'll text you later._

 _A: Can I call you now?_

 _R: I'll text you later._

 _A: Yeah. Okay._

I finish with my work and move to the kitchen. I make something to eat and sit at the table. Hearing bikes pull up, I look through the window and as soon as Angel walks in, he grabs Callie and heads upstairs. I toss my food and go to bed, sobbing. I knew I shouldn't have started this shit. The next morning, I wake up with a splitting headache but I don't get out of bed. I hear my phone buzz and look to see a text from Angel.

 _A: Good morning Reina._

 _A: Are you there?_

 _A: Please answer me._

 _R: I'm fine Angel. Have a good day._

 _A: Talk to me._

 _R: Be safe._

 _A: Reina. Please._

All of a sudden my phone rings. I look and see it's Angel. I let it go to voicemail. It rings again and it's him again. Three times he calls and all three times, I let it go to voicemail and the tears start falling harder.

A little later, I walk into the main house and see Vickie sitting at the table. "You okay?" she asks. "Yep." I say. I take my phone and put it on the table. "Here." I tell her before starting to walk away. "Hey. Hold on. What happened?" she asks. "I won't need it anymore. Thanks for trying Aunt V." I say before walking out the door. I close the door behind me and it opens back up. "No. You're not doing this. Tell me what happened." she tells me. "He didn't call me the other night like we had planned. I figured he didn't want to talk anymore. Then I saw him grab Callie and head upstairs. Doesn't matter." I tell her. "Are you serious?" she asks. Before I could answer, the phone buzzes and it's Angel. "Here. Talk to him. You'll see you read that shit all wrong." she tells me before walking out the door.

 _A: Are you okay?_

 _R: I'm fine. What can I do for you?_

 _A: That answer right there tells me you're not. Talk to me baby._

 _R: I'm okay Angel. Just a lot going on._

 _A: Can I call you?_

 _R: I don't think that's a good idea. Goodnight Angel._

 _A: Baby please. Let me call you._

 _R: Okay._

A couple of minutes later, my phone rings. "Hello." I say as I answer. "Hey baby." he says and I feel my heart drop. "Tell me what's wrong." he says. "I'm fine Angel. Like I said, just a lot going on." I tell him. "Talk to me about it. Tell me what I can do." he says. I laugh and say "Nothing you can do." I tell him. "You know, I thought about you last night. More than I normally do." he tells me and I shake my head. "Yeah." I tell him. "What?" he asks. "Nothing. I gotta go. Goodnight Angel." I tell him but before I can hang up he says "Baby don't." I stop and sigh. "Baby, listen to me. I didn't call you the other night because I was caught up with something with the club. Didn't get back until yesterday morning and I was tired and stressed and didn't want to put that on you." he tells me. "Okay." I tell him simply. "Me and the guys went to Vickie's to see her and her girls and get a release, you know, when I got there, I...took one of the girls to one of the rooms and…" he says and I stop him. "Angel don't. Please." I say as the tears start to fall. "No you need to hear this." he tells me. "I got to that room and all I could think about was you. I sent her away. I couldn't do it. Reina, you're my girl. I couldn't do that." he says. "Angel, you're single. We've not even met. You can do what you want with who you want." I tell him. "That's the thing. I can't. All I think about is you baby. All I want is you." he says. "And what if you don't like what you see?" I ask, my insecurities getting to me. "That's not possible." he says. "Will you let me meet you? Please?" he asks. "Angel…" I start. "Please baby. I need to see you. I need to be able to touch you." he says. "Can you give me a couple of days?" I ask. He lets out the breath he was holding and says "Yeah baby. I can give you a couple of days." I wipe the tears away and say "Okay." I hear him take a breath and he says "Thank you baby." We sit in silence for a few minutes and I start to yawn. "Are you tired baby?" he asks. "A little." I say. "Get some sleep. I'll text you in the morning." he says. "Duerme dulce mi amor." I smile softly and say "Goodnight my Angel." before ending the call.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Waking up the next morning, I get up and head into the main house. I walk into the kitchen at the same time Callie did and she stops when she sees me. "Don't worry. He told me." I tell her. "You aren't mad at me are you?" she asks. "No. You were doing your job. I'm not mad." I tell her. She walks over to me and hugs me and I feel the tears threaten to fall again. "Talk to me." she says. "He called me last night. Telling me that he wants to be with me. That I'm his girl. Wants to meet me." I tell her. "Okay so meet him." she tells me and I look at her like she has three heads. "I asked him to give me a couple of days but I don't know if I can do that." I tell her. "You can and you will. Riley, he wants to be with you. He's yours honey. And we're going to help you plan the perfect meet." she tells me. She walks over to the stairs and says "Family meeting right now." and everyone comes walking into the kitchen. "What's up?" Vickie says. "Well, little one here talked to her man last night." she says and turns to me. "He said you're his girl, he's your man now shut up." she says before turning back to the rest of the ladies. "He wants to meet her finally. She agreed and asked for a couple of days. We know the guys are coming up tomorrow night and he will be here. So, let's get this bitch sexied up for her man." she says and I see everyone start smiling. "What are you going to do?" I ask. "You'll see." she tells me.

Three hours later, we have everything planned out. "Honey, when he sees you, he's going to be all over you. Trust me." Callie says. "Ladies, head out to her apartment and start cleaning. We're taking her shopping for something sexy." Vickie says. We head out and two hours later, we come back with four sexy outfits and three beautiful silk robes. I walk into my apartment and see it's not only cleaned but there's beautiful plush rug in front of the fireplace and speakers set up and Lana says "We programmed some soft music to play and we'll text you when they get here so you can turn it on and get in to place." she tells me. "Thank you ladies. Now just for them to get here." I say.

That night, my phone rings and I see it's Angel. "Hello." I say. "Hey baby." he says softly. "How was your day?" I ask. "Better now. Yours?" he asks. "Just working some shit out." I say. "You okay with us meeting?" he asks. "Yeah baby. I am. Nervous but I'm okay." I tell him. "What are you nervous about baby?" he asks. "Just meeting you. I guess I'm just scared of your reaction." I tell him. "Baby, it's going to be fine mi amor. I promise." he says. "Just a couple of days and we'll see each other." I tell him. "I can't wait." he says. "You know the first thing I'm gonna do when I finally see you?" he asks. "What's that?" I ask. "Finally kiss my girl. That's what I've been thinking about. About kissing you." he says. "Me to baby. Just promise if you don't like what you see, you'll tell me. Please?" I ask. "Baby, I told you. That's not an option. You're mine." he says. "I hope you're right." I tell him. We talk a little longer and I say "I better head to bed baby." He sighs and says "Just a few days and I get to lay down with you." He tells me. "Just a couple more." I say. "Goodnight my Angel." I say. "Goodnight mi Reina." he says before ending the call.

The next morning, I get up and shower and get things ready for that night. I know the guys are going to be coming here and I sit with Vickie and Callie and my nerves are all over the place. "Stop stressing. It's going to be fine." Vickie says. "I know. I hope so anyway." I tell her. "Let me tell you something." Callie says and I look at her. "You remember the night he took me upstairs?" she asks and I nod. "There's something he didn't tell you." she tells me. I look at her worried and she says "He said something to me before he sent me away. Asked me if it were possible to love someone you'd never met." I look at her shocked and ask "What did you tell him?" I ask. "I told him that if his heart was there, and he felt it, it was possible." she told me. I smile at her and ask "He said that?" She nods her head yes and my smile gets bigger.

That night, I am in a two piece outfit. Black bra with green accents with matching boyshort panties, stockings and garters and a pair of black stilettos with a black silk robe. I have my phone in my hand and the music is already playing and I'm pacing. Inside the house, the guys walk in and Vickie sees Angel sit down in one of the chairs. She walks over and whispers in his ear. "There's a surprise for you in the cottage out back." Angel looks at her confused and she says "Reina." His eyes go wide and he jumps up and heads out the back door to my door. Knocking on the door, I take a deep breath and open the door. He takes one look at me and crashes his lips with mine as his arms go around me. Carrying me into the apartment, he closes the door with his foot and pins me to it. When we break for breath, I say "Hey baby." He smiles wide and says "Hey baby." He puts me down so he can look at me and runs his hand down his face. "Holy shit. You look amazing." he says and the robe is still closed. I take his hand and lead him to the rug in front of the fireplace and say "You like that. You're gonna love this." I say and drop the robe. He doesn't say a word. His eyes go wide and he takes my hand and pulls me to him. Kissing me deeply he lowers us to the rug and when we break the kiss he says "You're fucking perfect." before kissing me again. We start to shed clothes and he enters me slowly. Thrusting in and out at a slow and steady pace, he growls when he hears the little moans and whimpers coming from my lips. "Don't stop Angel. Please baby." I beg. "You feel so fucking good mi amor." he rasps. I find my release around his hard member as he finds his at the same time. Pulling out of me, he pulls me into his side and we just lay there a minute. "I love you Reina." he says. I look up at him and say "I love you Angel." He kisses me one more time and I lay my head on his chest. "It's Riley." I say. "Huh?" he asks confused. "My real name is Riley." I tell him and he smiles softly. "I love you Riley." he says as he pulls me closer.

We lay there together, and he pulls the blanket that's on the couch nearby over us and asks "Why did you tell me to call you Reina?" he asks. I start laughing and say "All the times I've seen you, every time you said hi, I ran away like a little school girl. I couldn't talk to you. So Vickie, who's my aunt, and Callie came up with the idea of me texting you and working my way up to talking to you." I tell him. He looks at me a second and says "The one with the books?" I nod and he says "Shit." and starts laughing. "What?" I ask. "I asked Vickie about you. Asked her why you weren't one of her girls." he says and I look at him shocked before burying my face in his chest. "Shit." I say and look up at him. He cups my face and says "I told you not loving you was not an option." he says and I smile softly. "I love you mi reina, my queen." he says. "I love you mi rey." I say. We spend the rest of the night, talking and kissing and making love nice and slow, finally falling asleep in each other's arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Waking up the next morning, we are still on the rug and I have my back to him. I can hear his soft snores in my ear and I just lay there watching the fire. After a while I feel him start to stir. Whispering in my ear, he says "Morning Riley." I snuggle into him and don't say anything. He turns me onto my back and looks at me. "You okay?" he asks concerned. I smile at him and say "For the first time in a long time, I am." I tell him and he smiles softly. He kisses me softly and I deepen the kiss. Turning him onto his back, I straddle him, never breaking the kiss as I slide my warm, wet heat onto his impressive manhood and we both moan into the kiss. He breaks the kiss and says "Fuck Riley. You're so fucking tight." I start to slide up and down his shaft. I sit up straight and my back arches at the pleasure I'm feeling. I feel him sit up with me and he starts placing soft kisses all over my neck and chest as I ride him nice and slow. Turning us over, he hovers over me, still inside me as he start to thrust in and out nice and slow, never breaking eye contact. "I love you Riley." he whispers as he makes love to me. "I love you Angel. Always baby." I whisper back. Once we both reach our release, he pulls out of me but doesn't move. "I want you to meet the club. They need to meet my Old Lady." he says and I look at him shocked. "Are you sure? Angel…" I start but he cuts me off. "I told you, you're mine baby. All mine. You're my Old Lady. Hell, you were my Old Lady before I ever saw you." he says and I nod.

We lay there for a bit just talking. "I honestly don't think I've ever been with someone as tight as you before." he says and I start laughing. "Yeah. My mom ran a whorehouse back home like Vickie does and we didn't have the most normal mother/daughter talks." I tell him. "How's that?" he asks, looking at me. I lean up onto my elbow so I could look at him and say "When most moms are having the birds and bees talk with their daughters telling them not to have sex and this is what happens if you do, mine was teaching me tricks. Her motto was 'The best way to a man's heart is through a tight pussy.' I tell him and he starts laughing. "Well, she ain't wrong." He tells me and I start laughing with him. He pulls me down to kiss him and my phone rings. I pick it up and see a text from Vickie. "Breakfast is ready." I tell him. We get up and dressed and head into the main hours.

Walking in, his fingers laced with mine, he walks over to one of the chairs and pulls me into his lap. "Babe, I want you to meet my club. This is Bishop, Taza, Hank, Riz, Coco, Gilly, Creeper and the prospect EZ. Guys this is my Old Lady, Riley." he says. "Nice to meet you guys." I say and they are all looking at us shocked. "This the chick you were telling us about? The one texting you?" Creeper asks. "Yeah." he says before kissing me softly. "I thought her name was Reina?" Coco says. "That's the name I gave him. My real name is Riley." I say. "This why you went flying out the back door last night?" Hank asks smirking. "Yeah. Vickie told me she was in the cottage out back. Apparently she's Vickie's niece." he tells them and they smile. "So, she was already familia?" Taza asks. "Yeah. I guess so." I say.

We go on talking and the guys get ready to leave. "I gotta work but I'll text you later. Can I come by tonight?" he asks. "My door is always open." I tell him. "Good. Because I'm not done with you yet mi amor." he whispers in my ear. I kiss him and say "Be safe." He nods and kisses me one more time. "Te amo mi reina." he whispers. "Te amo mi rey." I whisper back. Putting his forehead to mine, we hear Bishop say "Let's go." They all head out and I turn to look at the girls and Callie says "Alright girlie. Details." I start laughing and her and Vickie start handing out coffees while I start dishing out details.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"So he didn't even hesitate when he saw you?" Callie asks. "No. As soon as he saw me, he kissed me and pinned me to the door." I tell her laughing. "Told you that you had nothing to worry about." Vickie says. I look down at my coffee and blush a little. "Nope. None of that hiding shit. Tell us." she says. "He told me he loves me." I say. "Good. So, what are you planning for tonight? Because you know he's coming back right?" Vickie asks. "I'm gonna cook something and have it warming when he gets here and then actually sleep in my bed tonight." I tell them. "Wait. You didn't even make it to the bed?" Lana asks. "No. Fell asleep on the rug with a blanket by the fire." I tell them. I look at Lana and say "Thanks for that by the way. All of you. Last night was definitely the best night of my life." I tell them and they smile.

That night, I have the oven set on warm, keeping dinner warm when there's a knock on the door. I open it and Angel walks in. Picking me up, he hugs me close and kisses me deeply. Putting me down, I say "I could get used to that." He smirks and says "There's a lot I could get used to mi reina." I take his hand and pull him to the kitchen and say "Sit. I made dinner." He looks at me shocked and I say "Gotta make sure my Old Man is fed right?" I ask and he shakes his head. I make us both a plate and we sit next to each other at the table and I see him look out the window. He looks at me and I say "That night I texted you while you were here? I sat here and saw you looking at your phone." I tell him. He looks at me and asks "So I was this close to you? Why didn't you come inside?" he asks. "I was scared you'd be disappointed in what you saw." I tell him, looking down at my plate. "Never Riley. I'll never be disappointed in seeing you." he says as he reaches for my hand. Pulling me into his lap, he kisses me softly and I move to straddle him as I deepen the kiss. The kisses get hungry and he starts pulling my shirt over my head and attacking my neck as I work on his belt and pants. Sliding his pants and boxer briefs down, he moves my shorts to the side and slides inside me and we both moan at the sensation. "Fuck." he moans as I start to slide up and down on his hard shaft. He picks me up and puts me down on the side of the table that doesn't have food on it and starts to thrust in and out hard and fast and I can't help but arch as he causes me to inch closer and closer to my release. Finally feeling that band snap inside me, I find my release and see stars while moaning his name. Feeling me find my release causes him to find his inside me. He leans over me and kisses me softly. "I've been wanting to do that all day long." he says and I caress his face and say "Me too."

After we get ourselves back together, we finish eating and head to the bedroom. "Bathroom's over there if you want to shower." I tell him. "Okay." he says. He moves to the bathroom and I get into bed and start looking for a movie. A few minutes later, he comes out, still naked and climbs into bed. Kissing me deeply, he starts to undress me and makes love to me all over again. Once we find our release again, he pulls me into his side and he turns the movie on. I feel his fingers lightly rubbing up and down my bare back and I trace soft circles on his chest and I start laughing. "What?" he asks. "I just can't believe I was actually scared to talk to you." He tilts my head up and kisses me softly and says "We could have been doing this the entire time." He turns to face me and caresses my cheek. "I love you Angel." I say. Smiling softly he says "I love you too. You know, the day you sent that first text, I read it over and over trying to figure out who you were. That's why I texted you again that night. I was trying to figure out who you were and where we would have crossed paths. Never thought it'd be here. Or that you were the same chick that would run every time I said hello. That's why I asked Vickie about you. I loved seeing that shy girl. I knew you weren't like the rest of the girls." he tells me. "That night I saw you and you told me to have a good night? When I brushed by you, I felt like a shock went through me." I tell him. "I felt it too." he tells me before kissing me again. We spend the rest of the night, kissing and talking and just making love over and over before finally falling asleep together.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Waking up the next morning I hear Angel's phone ringing. Kissing his lips softly, he kisses me back and I say "Your phone is ringing." He reaches over and answers it. "Yeah...shit...okay...meet you there." he says before ending the call. He gets up and starts getting dressed. "Club calls." I say. "Something like that." he says and I look at him confused. He sits down beside me and says "This stays between us. You can't tell anyone." he tells me and I nod. "I won't." I say. "Me, Coco, Gilly and my brother have been helping a woman named Adelita. She's heading up the Rebels. The people who are left as orphans because of the Galindo Cartel." he tells me. "How dangerous is it?" I ask. "If the club finds out, dangerous. Just helping with little things with her right now." he tells me. "Okay. Just be careful please." I tell him. "I will. I love you Riley." he says. "I love you Angel." I whisper against his lips.

That night, I still haven't heard from Angel. I see the guys come into Vickie's and Angel comes out the back door and to my door. Walking in, I go to hug him and he barely hugs me. "What's wrong?" I ask. "Nothing. Just tired." he tells me. "Yeah. Okay." I say. "You hungry?" I ask. "Nah. Just want to lay down." he tells me. We head to the bedroom and he heads to the shower. When he comes into the bedroom, he gets into bed and turns the light off. Turning his back to me, I snuggle up to him and he barely responds so I let go and turn with my back to him. I lay there awake for a bit and can't sleep. I get up and head to the kitchen for something to drink and just sit there staring into my drink when I hear him at the doorway. "Hey." he says. I don't look up. "Hey." I say. He moves to sit next to me and goes to take my hand. I let him but still don't look at him. "I'm sorry." he says. "Don't be. You said you were tired." I say as I take my class to the sink. "I'm not tired." he tells me. "Oh." I say but don't move from the counter. "Um, are you wanting to go to Vickie's? I mean, if that's what you want, you should." I say as I look down at my hands. "No baby. Just something happened." he tells me but doesn't come close to me. "With Adelita?" I ask and he says "Yeah." I stand up straight. "Oh. Well, maybe you should go." I tell him as I head to my bedroom. He grabs my hand and says "She kissed me." I nod and say "You should go." I tell him. "I stopped her. She's been playing me. Telling me she has feelings for me and shit. And until you, I believed her." he tells me. "Angel, just go. Please." I say. He gets up and kisses my cheek before getting his clothes on and walking out the door. I fall to the floor and sob. I should have known better.

The next morning, I am still sitting in the floor, leaned against my bed just in a daze. "Riley? You here?" I hear Vickie's voice. She comes into my bedroom and sees me. "What happened? Angel came in and went to one of the rooms, alone. You two have a fight?" she asks. "Doesn't matter. This was all a mistake." I tell her. "I'll be back later." I tell her. I grab my jeans and put them on and get my keys and head out the door. I drive around for a while and drive out to the middle of the desert. I don't get out of my car. I hear my phone ringing again and it's Angel...again. I finally answer. "Hello." I hear him sigh. "Hey baby." he says. "What do you need Angel?" I ask. "I came by your house and Vickie said you took off. Where are you?" he asks. "I'm safe. What do you need?" I ask. "I need my Old Lady to come home so we can talk this shit out." he says. "Not your Old Lady. Callie can help you." I tell him before hanging up. My phone keeps blowing up with calls from Angel and Vickie. I finally answer Vickie. "Can you all just leave me alone? I just want to be left alone." I tell her. "No. Get your ass back here and talk to him." she tells me. "Nothing to talk about." I say and all of a sudden Angel is on the phone. "Baby please come home. I promise baby, I belong to you. Period." he tells me. "This was why I was so scared to let you see me. This was why Angel." I tell him. "Baby just come home...please." he begs. "Fine." I say before ending the call.

I pull up to my house and when I walk inside, the only one there is Angel. He gets up and pulls me close to him. Tilting my chin up, he kisses my lips softly and says "Baby, you're the only one that I want." I shake my head and pull away and say "For now." He shakes his head and says "Listen to me. I don't want anyone but you. Ever. In the morning, we're going to her campsite and I want you to go with me. I want her to see that we are together and that I don't want her. Please." he says. I look into his eyes and see tears. "Okay. Just please promise if you change your mind…" I start. "I'll never change my mind mi reina."

The next morning, we get up and dressed and head out for me to meet Adelita. We pull up to the campsite and when she walks over she asks "Who's this?" Angel looks at me and then her and says "My Old Lady Riley. Bebita this is Adelita I was telling you about." I hold out my hand to shake hers and say "Nice to meet you Adelita." She shakes my hand and says "Same." before glaring at Angel. We see a little girl walk up and Adelita looks at her and tells her "Get out of here. Now." I look at the little girl and see she's scared. I stop her. "What's your name little one?" she looks at Adelita and then me and softly says "Mouse." I kneel down and ask "How old are you mija?" She doesn't look at me but says "Ten." I look at Adelita and ask "She one of yours?" Adelita nods and I ask "Why were you yelling at her?" She looks at me and says "She's clingy." I look at her stunned and say "She's a little girl. This age, they need that mother figure." Adelita rolls her eyes and I tell Mouse "Head on Mija. I'll see you again soon." She hugs me and runs off.

After Angel talks to Adelita, we head back home and as soon as we are in the truck, Angel says "No one has been able to get Mouse to speak." I nod and say "She just needs a mother." as I look out the window. I feel Angel lace his fingers with mine before kissing my knuckles. We head back to my house and the we all sit in my living room and Angel is holding me closer than normal. "What did she say to you?" Coco asks Angel. "Told me that I have to choose. I have to either choose her and her keep the secret that we're helping her or I choose Riley and she goes to the club." he tells them and I pull away from him. "Angel." I say. "I have a plan. Thought about it on the way here." he tells us and we all listen. "We go to the club. Tell them that she came to us for help and we took that as a way in to see what she was planning. Tell them that she has Galindo's kid and then Bishop will want to take it to Galindo. Galindo will want to take them all out." Angel says. I look at him and he sees it in my eyes. "I'll protect her." he tells me. "Bring her to me." I say and they all look at us confused. Angel looks at them and says "Mouse." They nod.

A little later, they take it to the club, like planned and Galindo wants to take them all out. Angel tells them that one of the kids is coming home with him and Galindo agrees because Angel helped find his son. A few hours later, Angel walks in the door and Mouse is with him. "Mija." I say and she runs to me. "Hey Bebita. I got you." I tell her softly. I look up at Angel and he walks over and kisses me softly. She looks up at us and ask "Can I call you Mami?" I nod and kiss the top of her head. "Galindo is getting his lawyer to draw adoption papers up for her." he tells me. "Thank you." I say and he kisses me softly.

The next day, we are called to Galindo's house. "I have the papers here, all you have to do is sign them." he tells me. I go to sign the papers and Angel says "I want to sign them too." Galindo looks at the lawyer and he says "Would be easier to push through if you were married." I look at Angel and he nods his head yes. "Okay then." I say. The lawyer says "Give me an hour." and we nod. As we are sitting and waiting, Galindo says "I want to thank you again for helping find my son." he tells Angel. "I've done a lot of things in my life but no child is a bargaining chip. That shit ain't right." Angel says and Galindo nods. An hour later, the lawyer comes back with a marriage license and a priest. Twenty minutes later, Angel and I are married and we have signed the adoption papers for Mouse. She wanted to keep her name so we are now Riley and Mouse Reyes.

We head to the clubhouse and when we walk in, Bishop asks "Everything okay?" Angel smiles and says "I want you all to meet my family. Riley and Mouse Reyes." he says and they all look at us shocked. "This why you saved her?" Hank asks. "Yeah. Riley wanted her safe. Adelita treated her like shit." Angel says. "Well, Papi, let's get some drinks flowing." Bishop says and we all head to the bar. Mouse sticks close to me and I lean down and whisper "You're safe Mija. These people are our family." She snuggles into me and Coco's daughter Letti walks up and asks "You want to play some pool? I can teach you?" She looks at me and I nod. She nods at Letti and walks over to the pool table with her. Angel leans down and says "I think she was abused." I look at him and say "God I hope not. Maybe I'll see if I can talk to her in the next few days. See what she will tell me." I tell him. When it's time to head home, we head back to my cottage and Angel and I put her to bed. "Good night Mija." I say. "Night Bebita." Angel says. "Night Mami, Papi." she says and we both smile. When we head to bed, he says "Tomorrow I want to take you and her to meet my Pop." I nod and say "Okay baby. Thank you again for saving her." He kisses me softly and says "I could tell you were going to take her in the minute you spoke to her." I snuggle into him and say "She's my kid." He tilts my head up and says "Our kid." before hovering over me and finally claiming me as his wife.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Waking up the next morning, we eat breakfast and head to Angel's father's house. We walk in behind Angel and he says "Pop? You here?" He smiles when his father says "In here." We walk into the living room and he stands to greet Angel. "I want you to meet someone, Pop." Filipe stands and Angel says. "Pop, this is Riley, my wife and Mouse, our daughter." Filipe looks at him shocked and then us and hugs me. "Welcome Mija." he says to me. Looking at Mouse, she is hiding behind Angel and Angel kneels down to her. "Bebita, this is your Abuelo. It's okay. He's familia." he tells her and she moves slowly over to Filipe and says "Hola Abuelo." He hugs her softly and he says "Hola mi precioso." We spend the next little bit talking to Filipe and he gets out the photo albums and is showing Mouse pictures of the family. "This is your Abuela. She would have loved you. This one is your Papi when he was about your age. You want to see your Papi as a baby?" he asks and she nods her head yes and he pulls out some baby pictures. "This one is your Tio, Ezekiel." Mouse looks at the picture and then at Angel and says "Tio EZ?" Angel nods and she smiles. After spending time with Filipe, we head to the clubhouse.

As soon as we walk into the clubhouse, Mouse sees Letti and looks at me. "Go ahead Mija." She hugs me and heads over to Letti. We walk to the bar and Bishop asks "How's she doing?" I look at him and say "She's better. Been talking a little more. I got her talking a little last night and found out how she got the scars. The people that killed her family, set her house on fire. She barely escaped. She said Adelita would yell at her but one of the men would smack her around. I asked her if they touched her and she said no that they just smacked her around." I tell them. "Well, she's safe with us." he tells me. "I have no doubt." I tell him and he smiles.

A little later, we all head back to the cottage and as soon as we walk in, Mouse says "Tio, will you play a game with me?" Angel looks at him and says "Yeah, will you Tio?" EZ flips him off and looks at Mouse and says "Come on little one." and walks to the living room while I move to the kitchen to start dinner. Angel stands at the doorway and just watches me. "What?" I ask, looking over my shoulder at him. "You look happy." he tells me. I turn to face him and say "I am happy. I have you and Mouse and a family I never thought I'd have. I'm happy and I have you to thank for that." I tell him. "No baby. We have Vickie to thank for that. She's the one that got you to start texting me. It's hard to believe that it's not been that long since I was sitting here watching you through the window wondering what it would be like to be with you. Now, we're married and have Mouse. I'm truly happy." I tell him. He walks over and wraps his arms around me and kisses me softly and says "I'm happy too mi reina."

After eating, EZ crashes on the couch, we put Mouse to bed and head to bed ourselves. "You know eventually I'm gonna want more kids." he tells me and I look at him shocked. "You know we'll need a bigger place." I tell him. "I know. I've been thinking about looking for a house. Maybe something close to Pop so we're close to family." he tells me. "I'd like that." I tell him. He hovers over me and says "We could start working on a little brother or sister for Mouse." I laugh and say "We could do that." He kisses me deeply before entering me and making love to me nice and slow in the hopes of expanding out happy little family.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It's been a couple of weeks since Angel and I decided we needed a bigger house and to try to expand our family. Mouse has been doing a lot better and been talking to us more. I have even started homeschooling her. Angel comes home and says "We need to head out. I want to show you guys something." he tells us. We get into the car and he starts driving. We pull up in front of a house and I look at Angel and he smiles. "Really?" I ask at his smile. "Yeah." he says. We get out of the car and so does Mouse. She walks over and takes my hand and we follow Angel up the steps and he unlocks the door. "Why do you have a key? Don't we need to wait on the realtor?" I ask. "Nope. Already bought it." he tells me and I look at him shocked and Mouse is just smiling. "But...when?" I ask. "Remember when I took Mouse out for the day?" he asks and I nod. "What do you think we were doing all day. She was helping pick out a house for us Mami." I look at him shocked and then her and she asks "You like it Mami?" I kiss her forehead and say "Yes baby. I love it." Angel gives us the tour and I see that the house is already furnished. "The furniture comes with it. The guys helped me get all of it moved in and set up." he tells me. "When can we move in?" I ask. "As soon as possible." he tells me. I turn to him and kiss him softly and then to Mouse and pull her close. "You two did so good." She looks up at me and you can see how proud she is that he helped her Papi pick out a house.

That weekend, we get everything moved in and once everything is unpacked, we order dinner and all snuggle up on the couch as a family and just watch movies and talk. Mouse falls asleep on the couch and Angel picks her up and carries her to her room. Putting her in the bed, I cover her up and kiss the top of her head. "Goodnight Mija." Angel kisses the top of her head and we head downstairs to watch another movie before bed. "She seems to be adjusting well." I say. "Yeah. She does. That could have something to do with you being an amazing mother." he tells me and I just laugh. "Look at you though. You're great with her." I tell him. "She makes it easy. She's such a good kid. Everything she's been through, it's good to see her smiling. See her happy." he tells me and I nod my agreement.

The next morning, we get up and head to the clubhouse. Sitting at one of the tables, Mouse is doing her classwork and Letti walks over and asks "How are you liking the new house?" I look at her and say "I love it. Angel and Mouse seem to love it too." Mouse pats my hand to get my attention and asks "Can Letti stay the night?" I look at Letti and see her smiling at Mouse and say "She can. You two can watch movies in your room if you want." I tell her. She hugs me and says "Te amo Mami." I smile at her and say "Te amo Mija." I look at Letti and she says "I'll be ready to go when you guys are." I nod and she goes to walk away. I grab her hand and when she looks at me I say "Thanks for being her friend." She smiles and says "Nah. She's family." I smile at her and then look at Mouse and she's smiling. "Finish up." I tell her, nodding to her work and she does what I ask. When she's done, we put everything back in her backpack and Angel asks "You ready to head home?" Letti walks over and says "Let me grab my bag." I nod and he looks at me. "Mouse asked if she could spend the night." I say. He looks at Mouse and says "If that's what Princessa wants." She hugs him and says "Te amo Papi." I looks at me shocked and then to her and says "Te amo Princessa." before kissing the top of her head. Letti walks out and says goodbye to Coco and we all head home for a night of the girls having a slumber party and Angel and I having some alone time.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

***One Year Later***

Sitting in the living room, Mouse sitting next to me doing her school work and I wince. "You okay Mami?" she asks. "Yeah baby. Just having contractions." I tell her. She looks at me worried and asks "Do I need to call Papi?" she asks as another one hits me. "Yeah. Let's call him." I tell her. She picks up my phone and calls Angel. "Hola babe." he says. "Papi, you might want to come home. Mami is having contractions." she tells him. "Let me talk to Mami Bebita." he tells her and hands me the phone. "Hey baby." I say. "Hey babe. How far apart are they?" he asks. "About twenty minutes apart but they are getting harder and closer together." I tell him. "I'm about an hour out. I'm having Chucky come over and stay with you and Bebita until Vickie can get there. I'll have him keep Mouse for us." he tells me and I say "Okay baby." as another contraction hits.

A few minutes after getting off the phone with Angel, Chucky walks in the door. As we are sitting there, he's letting me squeeze his fake hands since he can't feel it and I don't have to worry about hurting him. There's a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Mouse says. She walks to the door and looks through the side window and sees Vickie. "Tia" she says before hugging Vickie. "Hola bebita. Where's Mami?" she asks and Mouse leads her in the door. "Chucky, take Mouse to the clubhouse. Cami is on the way there to take care of mouse until EZ gets there to get her. He's going to bring her back here and keep her while you're in the hospital. Where's your bag?" she asks. Mouse runs to my room and gets my bag and the baby's bag and puts them by the door and then runs to her room to get her go bag. Walking over to me, Mouse hugs me and says "Te amo Mami." I kiss her cheek and say "Te amo bebita. Be good for me okay." I tell her and she grabs her backpack and says "Si Mami." before walking out the door with Chucky. Vickie helps me up and my water breaks. "Let's head to the hospital." she tells me. She helps me to the car and we head to the hospital. I call Angel and when he answers I say "We're headed to the hospital. My water broke." I tell him. "EZ is heading to get Mouse and I'll call Pop. I'll see you soon mi reina." he says. "Be safe mi rey." I tell him.

Six hours later, we are sitting in my hospital room and I am holding our perfect little boy. "What did you name him?" Felipe asks. "Mateo Antonio Reyes." I tell him and he just smiles. EZ brings Mouse in and I tell her "Meet your little brother, Mateo." I tell her and she kisses his head softly and says "Te amo Mateo." and we all just smile. "You want to hold her Bebita?" Angel asks and her eyes light up. "Sit beside Abuelo and I'll hand him to you." he says and she does what he tells her to do and he hands Mateo to her and shows her how to hold him. "You want to feed him?" I ask and she nods. Angel hands her the bottle and she starts feeding him and we all just watch her and smile.

A few days later, we are home and the club has given Angel the week off to help us get settled in with a newborn. Mouse doesn't go far from Mateo and she's very protective of him. I look at her and say "You're an amazing big sister Mouse." I tell her and she smiles. "I just want to make sure he's happy." she tells me. "Are you happy?" I ask. "Si Mami. I'm really happy." she tells me and it makes my heart swell.


End file.
